Break down the walls
by georgiaw57
Summary: Dan and Zoe have always fancied each other but how hard is it to let it all out? Now they need to learn how to break down the walls so they can love each other once and for all.
1. Chapter 1 Zoe's POV

**Ok guys this is my new story so I hope you enjoy this very short first chapter. **

This is set after series 7.

Zoe's P.O.V

Today is going to be the hardest day of my life because I have to go back home to Frank,Stella, Tom, Aneisha, Keri and Dan, boy had I missed Dan I just hope that he has missed me too.

**I told you it was going to be short and just some information most chapters of this book will be very short, but I still expect reveiws. Until next chapter bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dans POV

**Hi guys this is chapter 2, again it's short but enjoy. This chapter is Dans P.O.V. **

I can't believe it after so long Zoe is coming back at least now Keri won't be bugging me as she will be occupied when talking to Zoe and other times I will be hopefully talking to Zoe. I know we all missed her in our own sort of way,Frank missing her was like not having your daughter and same goes for Stella,Tom missing her was not having a friend around that cares about him and how smart he is, Aneisha missing her was not having a good friend around when you needed it most, Keri missing her was not knowing her sister and the famous Zoe that we all talk about and for me missing her was not seeing the love of my life for what felt like years, I will be so happy to see her and I might even tell her that I love her.

**So that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed, if you did enjoy it please review as I got some reviews for chapter 1 and it made me feel like this book will get far.**


	3. Chapter 3 the letters

Zoe's P.O.V

I enter the school and head straight down to base, Frank told me that the team wouldn't be down there so I was able to surprise them I read through the letters that the team sent me,

Dear Zoe,

Hey I'm Keri your sister the team always talk about you and that makes me more anchious to meet you

I can't wait to meet you

From Keri xxx

I would smile at that letter because she's my sister that I have never met,

Hey Zo,

It's Neish and Tom here,we have missed you so much we can't wait to see you again,

Lot of love Tom and Aneisha xoxxxox

I am so glad that they have missed me cause I've missed them too,

dear Zoe,

Frank and Stella here, the team changed when you left so we hope when you come back that you can be a part of the team again,ooxx

I had missed them when I was gone and for them to let me back on the team is one of the best things to happen to me,

Zo,

It's Dan here, I have 3 things to say 1)why didn't you call? 2)I have missed you and 3)I love you

Love Dan xxxxxxxx

I love Dan too and the only reason I didn't call was because I only had time to call 1 person only which was Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is Zoe's letters back to the team and when they reunite. **

Dear Keri,

Yes I'm Zoe and seriously they talk about me?

I can't wait to meet you and see your fighting skills that Tom told me about.

From Zoe xoxo

Dear Tom and Aneisha,

I have missed you guys and am really looking forward to seeing the relationship between the two of you, obviously theres some considering you sent a joint letter,

From Zoe oooo

Dear Frank and Stella,

How are you two? I have missed you guys too because you were fatherly and motherly figures to me, see you when I get back

Zoe xoox

Dear Dan,

I didn't call because I only had time to call one person, Tom to give him info, I missed you too and I love you too but it won't work, if you have released the protocol

Zoe xo

Dans P.O.V

When we got out of the lift I saw my one true love standing there looking lovely, she was wearing a green polka dot shirt and fluffy,black, green spotted jegings, she probably doesn't care what I'm wearing but she might release that they are the clothes she last saw me in, a navy blue tee and grey jeans.

Keri's P.O.V

Zoe looked pretty, we were wearing the same except the colours that were represented on mine was blue,to match my eyes and hot pink because it's my favorite colour in the whole intier world.

Tom's P.O.V

I was so glad to see Zoe again, we all were out of uniform and Aneisha looked hot,she was wearing a floral yellow dress with a light purple bow on the front, I am sooo glad that she is my girlfriend.

Aneisha's P.O.V

Today Tom wore a pakman tee with black jeans and grey high tops, this morning he gave me a complement and when we saw Zoe he held my hand,when no one was looking I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered "best day ever,"

No one's P.O.V

The team ended up having a huge party that went through the night and a lot of things happened.

**What did you think? Should I tell you what happened at the party during the next few chapters? Also check out my poll on my profile page. **


	5. Chapter 5 the party part 1

**This is part 1 of what happens at the party, enjoy.**

Aneisha's P.O.V.

Tonight Tom and I danced together and then Zoe and myself sung to call me maybe and anything could happen. Dan told us that he plans to tell Zoe how he feels tonight, I hope he does.

Keri's P.O.V.

I am so excited tonight because for starters Frank plans to propose and also Dan is going to express his true feelings to Zoe.

Frank's P.O.V.

I'm going to propose to Stella and now is the perfect time, the team done a dance to the song marry you, and then I hopped down on one knee and spoke "Stella Knight we have know each other for ever so will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me," by now she was in tears, her reply was a node and a short yes before I got up and gave her a huge kiss before the team broke the silence with a huge clap.

**Do you think Dan should ask Zoe at the party?**

**Check out my poll that asks 'what is your favourite ship?'**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last part of the party, enjoy.**

Stella's P.O.V

Frank just proposed to me and I replied with a short but happy "yes," now it's 11.50pm and the party is still going, I will enjoy the rest of the night as I dance with my future husband.

Tom's P.O.V

Aneisha just told me that Dan was going to ask Zoe tonight to be his girlfriend, I do hope he does cause seriously at the start of last year he showed his love by screaming out "Zoe!" when she got shot with the laser, then he asked her out on a date, and when we went to Boldovia he done a scene from Romeo and Juliet, and a few weeks after that Jemima Thursday called Zoe his girlfriend, then when they were coming down the lift as monkeys they kissed, and after we saved the world Dan helped Zoe up then gave her a gigantic hug, then Dan comforted Zoe when we were in prison , and Dan got all emotional during the message Zoe gave before she left to go find her sister, Kloe and finally Dan went 'ballistic' when Zoe got kidnaped by KORPS and nearly got turned into the mastermind.

Dan's P.O.V

I was going to asked Zoe to be my girlfriend but I only managed to say "will you," before the power went out. When the power turned back on the lift was heard going up and Zoe was gone.

Zoe's P.O.V

The power turned off and I was grabbed from behind thinking fast I tried to tackle them off but I was unlucky, and ended up at KORPS hq.

**Please review, and vote on my poll if you have not already.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't update for a while.**

Zoe's P.O.V.

I had been taken to KORPS hq and I am now hooked up to the machine they use to transfer the mastermind into you and was so worried and kept thinking that the only people that could save me at this hour of the night was Dan, Tom and Aneisha.

**Sorry that it's a short chapter ,I am running out of ideas so please pm me if you have any and don't forget to review and vote on my poll, till I update again bye.**


End file.
